Walden's Big Mistake
by Snackasm
Summary: Wayne's eldest son in the litter Walden may not be the perfect child but he's in good health and hopes to have a promising career one day but all of that has come to an abrupt halt thanks to one little mishap. One little mishap that's gonna change his life forever! RATED T FOR MODERATE SWEARING AND SOME THEMES. Hope you enjoy!
1. Finding Out

"_I can't believe my life is over_" The young seventeen-year-old wolf grumbled to himself, his head lying on the diner counter.

The rain outside poured heavily, the sky was black matching the wolf's feelings on the inside. A tear began to roll down his eye when the waiter behind the counter walked up to him.

"Hey Walden, you alright man? Why're you looking so down in the dumps?" asked the waiter.

"Oh, hey Lenny...my life is over" groaned Walden crying into the sleeve of his leather jacket.

"Don't tell me my best customer is terminally ill" gasped Lenny.

"Even worse" groaned Walden.

"Oh damn...Walden, I'm sorry" replied Lenny refilling Walden's coffee.

"Yeah..." groaned Walden sipping his coffee.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" asked Lenny.

"Well...let me have my last meal first" replied Walden in a very grim tone.

"Let me get you a menu," said Lenny reaching for a menu.

"No need, just give me all the bacon and eggs you've got, now before you put that order in I worry what the cooks will hear is _give him a lot of bacon and eggs...What I said was all the bacon and eggs you've got_, understood?" asked Walden emphasizing his directions.

"No problem Ron Swanson" chuckled Lenny.

Lenny put in the order and headed back to Walden to listen to his story. Walden sipped his coffee and began to spin his web of a tale;

Cut to the Werewolves' den where the boys are playing video games and of course Winnie is laying on the couch in a grumpy mood because her brothers' promised her for the umpteenth time she'd be able to play.

"Can I play now?" asked Winnie.

"In a minute...HA! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HIT ME WITH THAT SUPERNOVA DIDN'T YA?!" loudly laughed Winston.

Winston and Walden were having a competition playing their favorite game Super Extreme Tournament Fighting Championship Turbo Edition II. They were in a best-of-seven match and the two were tied three all.

"Ha, nice try Winston!" laughed Walden rapidly mashing buttons.

As Walden and Winston were mashing buttons and grinding their teeth hoping to best the other, Walden's cellphone rang.

"Pause one second!" exclaimed Walden.

Winston, not listening to Walden took advantage of Walden putting his controller down on the floor and unleashed a twenty-seven hit combo on Walden's prone character.

"THE WINNER AND NEW CHAMPION! WINSTON!" loudly bellowed Winston.

Walden was cross.

"Ass, I told you the pause the damn game!" yelled Walden shoving him.

Walden looked over at his cellphone and noticed it was his girlfriend Kendra calling him.

"Hey, babe...what am I doing? Oh, nothing just playing some video games...hmmm? Yeah, sure we can hang out, any ideas where you wanted to go? Yeah sure I'll meet you for coffee, alright see you then"

Walden hung up his cell phone and handed the controller to Winnie since she was waiting patiently.

"Are you going to see Kendra?" asked Winnie.

"You bet" smiled Walden.

Walden went to the dresser drawer and took the car keys to the van, but not before letting his parents know he was going out. Walden walked to the van, opened the door, sat down, and turned on the ignition. It was a brisk drive to the music store, no traffic on the road and clear and sunny skies which made for the perfect day for him, not to mention going to see the love of his life. Walden reached the parking lot of the little strip mall where the coffee shop was, he found a space and parked. He exited the vehicle and headed to the shop, when he got there he saw his hipster girlfriend with her trademark purple highlight in her light brown hair, wearing a plaid button-down with a black shirt underneath, ripped jeans and Converses, he sat down next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" chuckled Walden.

Kendra had a stone cold look on her face, the type of look that if looks could kill then Walden would be pushing up daisies.

He kissed her on the cheek.

"You feeling okay?" asked Walden.

"No" grumbled Kendra.

"Well, what's the matter?" asked Walden.

Kendra gave him a sour look and within seconds she said the two words that no man...OK, maybe a handful of guys but certainly not Walden wanted to hear.

"I'm pregnant" grumbled Kendra.

Walden had a mixture of shock and confusion on his face.

"A-a-are you sure?" asked Walden nervously.

"I missed my period and I'm pissing like a racehorse! I couldn't be surer if I had a damn sign on my stomach that read expecting!" yelled Kendra.

"Wait...but...but the last time we...you know...did it was about a month ago" stammered Walden.

"Yeah, you obviously forgot protection! I thought you said you had!" growled Kendra.

"Well...yeah I had, I kept it in my wallet for safekeeping" replied Walden.

Kendra slammed her hand on her forehead in disgust.

"Did you not pay attention in health class?! You're not supposed to keep a condom in your wallet!" growled Kendra even more cross.

"Well how the hell would I know?" retorted Walden.

"Ever heard of friction?! Did you even attend science class or were you the one who just showed up for lunch and gym and went home?!" argued Kendra.

Walden didn't say a word since that pretty much was his school life.

"Look, you and I are in this together okay? I wanna keep the baby but we have break the news to our parents...you and I have to figure it out" said Kendra a little calmer.

"Well...your father hates me so that's gonna be tough," said Walden shuddering at the thought.

"Well, like it or not we gotta break the news" replied Kendra.

"Alright...well, let's work on that," said Walden.

**[CUT BACK TO THE DINER]**

"Oh, wow...holy mackerel, you're gonna be a dad! How long ago was this?" asked Lenny serving Walden his ginormous platter of bacon and eggs.

"Eight months ago, and that's the only the tip of the iceberg," said Walden staring at the plate.

"Yikes man, well continue with the story" replied Lenny.

_(A/N) Hey guys, that was chapter 1 and I hope you enjoyed it! Well...looks like Walden is in a bit of a pickle. I got the idea to write this after I was laying on my couch and the movie Juno happened to be on so yeah...well thanks again for reading so far, any reads and reviews and such are always welcome and appreciated. I'll try to update when I can. Until next time!_


	2. Breaking the News

The day had come where Walden and Kendra had to break the news to their folks and they figured the best way to do it was to invite her parents to his place for a little get together. Although they had to wait for Wayne to get off work, as well as Kendra's parents and time seemed to tick faster than usual.

"I am sweating bullets right now," said Walden sitting on the stoop with Kendra.

"How do you think I feel?" retorted Kendra.

Walden checked his cell phone and he got a text from Wayne.

_Hey Walden, I'm gonna be home a little late tonight...what did you wanna tell me?_

Walden didn't respond, he wanted to have a face-to-face conversation with his dad. As the two were talking and trying to discuss everything, Kendra's parents pulled up in their sedan. Her burly father in his factory uniform giving Walden a death glare while her mother who closely resembled Kendra had a concerned look on her face.

"Is everything okay?" asked her mother.

"Jen I've got this...you listen to me you little mutt! If you hurt my daughter!" Kendra's father grabbed Walden by his shirt collar only to be stopped by Kendra's mother.

"Tom, knock it off! Let him go!" scolded Jen.

Tom dropped Walden back on to the stoop and he landed with a thud.

"Ow..." grumbled Walden.

Kendra looked sad, but nevertheless, they had to break the news. They stepped inside the living room where Wanda was sitting with Sunny, the boys were watching from the stairwell since they heard a commotion from outside.

"Walden, is everything okay?" asked Wanda with a concerned look on her face.

Kenra's parents sat down next to Wanda while Walden sat in the recliner with Kendra on his lap.

"What do you think is going on?" Waldo whispered to Winston.

"Heck if I know, I've never seen Walden this bummed before" replied Winston.

"Last time I ever saw him this bummed out was when he found out Mavis was going out with Johnny" whispered Wilbur.

"Yeah, but he was more so pissed off" added Wade.

Soon Winnie walked up to her brothers peering by the railing.

"What's going on guys?" asked Winnie.

"Shhhhh...Walden looks a little bummed, we're listening to see what's going on" whispered Walker.

Winnie joined the huddle and listened in.

"Well mom...dad, Wanda...the reason we called you here...is...well..." stammered Kendra nervously.

Walden took a deep breath.

"Kendra's pregnant and I'm the father," said Walden breaking the ice.

Wanda, Kendra's parents and the wolf clan's jaws dropped. The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"Did not see that coming" whispered Wade.

"Holy mackerel" whispered Waldo.

"Oh man, is he screwed" chuckled Winston.

"What's the matter with you?!" Warren grumbled angrily to Winston.

"For too long Walden was seen as _Mr. Perfect _but now we see he isn't" retorted Winston.

Kendra's dad was so mad at Walden...you could see a vein throbbing in his head.

"I'm...gonna...kill you!" he growled through his teeth.

As he got up, Walden cowered in fear but was stopped by Jen who looked equally disappointed.

"Tom, I said stop!" yelled Jen.

Walden looked over to his mother, the look on her face was as if the whole world was frozen...she was a mix of angry and confused but she didn't know which emotion to let out first.

"Well how are you gonna support this baby?!" yelled Tom.

"Ummm...well...I was thinking I could work during the day and go to night school" stuttered Walden.

"Okay, and where do you propose you find a job? Speaking of proposing since you knocked my daughter up, you better a ring on that finger or I'm gonna break every one of yours!" growled Tom.

"I...I don't even know what to say" said Wanda still in shock.

"You know what? Let's go home right now and we will discuss all of this tomorrow!" yelled Tom.

"Bye Walden.," whispered Kendra giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They all left and the door slammed behind them, Walden noticed his siblings watching him from upstairs and he just shook his head. Walden sat next to his mother and put his paw on hers.

"Mom...I'm really sorry for what happened," said Walden depressed.

"I know you are...why don't you go outside to the backyard?" said Wanda in an emotionless state of anger and shock.

Walden did just that, he went out to the backyard with his phone and his headphones and sat in a lawn chair to think about everything that just went on. His brothers wanted to go out and talk to him but they didn't even know what to say, instead, Winnie went to the backyard to talk to him. Walden noticed her standing next to him;

"Oh..hey Winnie," said a depressed Walden.

"So, is it true you're gonna be a dad?" asked Winnie.

"Yep" replied Walden.

"Well...if it makes it any better you and Kendra will be really cool parents" smiled Winnie.

"Thanks, Winnie, why don't you go inside so I can be alone with my thoughts" smiled Walden patting her on the head.

Winnie went inside, and as she was going to the kitchen to get a snack for herself she noticed her dad walking through the front door.

"Hi daddy!" smiled Winnie.

"Hey princess" replied Wayne.

Wayne looked over at the couch and saw Wanda with a look of anger on her face, the whole situation was starting to set in.

"_Uh-oh...someone's in trouble, I hope it isn't me...I hope she's not hormonal_" Wayne nervously thought to himself.

Wayne walked up to Wanda and kissed her on the cheek, Wanda looked at him with a look of anger and frustration.

"I want you...to go outside to the backyard...and kill Walden!" growled Wanda through her teeth.

"_Phew_"Wayne thought to himself.

Wayne walked outside to kill his son, as he was walking to the back door he heard the faint sound of Walden singing Elton John's song Rocket Man, which was his go-to song when he was depressed.

"_Oh boy, something's wrong,_"Wayne thought to himself.

Wayne walked outside and saw Walden singing with his eyes closed.

"...I'm a Rocket Man, Rocket Man...burning out his fuse up here alone" sang Walden.

Wayne tapped him on the leg, Walden jumped a little but noticed his father.

"Oh, hey dad" smiled Walden.

"Your mother sent me to kill you" chuckled Wayne.

"I'm surprised she didn't do it herself" chuckled Walden.

"Well what happened?" asked Wayne.

"Well...I got Kendra pregnant" sighed Walden.

Wayne's jaw dropped to the floor hearing the news.

"You didn't use protection?!" asked Wayne cross.

"Well I did, but I kept the condom in my wallet," said Walden defeated.

"No wonder he averaged a D in health class" Wayne mumbled to himself.

"Well...what are your plans?" asked Wayne.

"Well, we're gonna discuss it more tomorrow but we're keeping the baby and Kendra's dad wants me to marry her" replied Walden.

"Yikes, well...I will be honest, this is very reminiscent of how your mother and I met and how we had all you guys" chuckled, Wayne.

"What do you mean?" asked Walden.

"Well, let me grab a beer first" chuckled Wayne.

Wayne went inside and grabbed two beers from the fridge but he had to do it quietly because his wife was furious and the look on her face showed. Wayne then went back outside and sat down and handed Walden a beer and Walden looked confused.

"Dad, you know I'm only seventeen, right?" chuckled Walden.

"Firstly, that's the least of your worries and secondly do you think I'm an idiot? I know you and Winston would sneak it because I saw you both passed on out on the couch the one day...do you really think I believed you guys when you both said you had a headache from an all-night video game fest?" chuckled Wayne opening his beer.

"Yeah, guess you're right on that one" chuckled Walden cracking open a beer.

"Also I found the cans hidden under your jacket and in Winston's closet" laughed Wayne.

"So, you were telling me about you and mom?" asked Walden.

"Right, well way back when your mother and I first met her parents hated me because they thought I had no future, I wanted to be the next Jimi Hendrix but they didn't like that and one night at the beach we got a little...crazy and before you knew it she was pregnant with Wesley's brood" said Wayne.

"Wow...did grandma and grandpa force you to get married?" asked Walden sipping his beer.

"With a spray bottle full of cold water to my head" chuckled Wayne.

"How did you deal with it the first go around?" asked Walden.

"It wasn't easy, what with the hormones and all and the pressure to get a job I had to drop out of school and get my GED but if I could do it all over again...I would in a heartbeat" smiled Wayne patting Walden on the back.

"Thanks, dad" smiled Walden.

"Anytime kiddo, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna head inside for a bit but if I were you I would stay out here a little longer...you know how your mom gets when she's mad" chuckled Wayne.

"Oh yeah...I still have nightmares about the pudding experiment" shuddered Walden.

Wayne laughed and headed back inside, Wanda still with a stern look on her face noticed Wayne walking inside with his beer.

"Did you kill him?!" growled Wanda.

"Nope" replied Wayne.

"Why?!" growled Wanda even more cross.

"Because I think it would do him a service if I did" replied Wayne heading to the kitchen to get a snack and another beer.

**[CUT BACK TO THE DINER]**

"Wow...I wish my father were that inspirational" chuckled Lenny refilling Walden's coffee.

"Yeah, he always did know how to pick us up when we were down" replied Walden eating some bacon.

"So I'm guessing we've only scratched the surface of the story, huh?" asked Lenny.

"Yeah...and I'm still hungry" replied Walden.

"That's why you're my best customer...lemme get you a menu" chuckled Lenny.

"No need, get me a number 6 medium rare, extra fries and keep 'em coming" replied Walden.

"Triple cheeseburger deluxe, excellent choice" smiled Lenny putting in the order.

_(A/N) Well...let's hope Wanda doesn't kill Walden haha, gotta feel bad for him but come on...who leaves a condom in a wallet? Seriously?! Anyways chapter 3 should be up soon and I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, thanks for taking time outta your day to read it. Until next time!_


	3. Marriage, A New Alpha and a Fallout

Month two was a little less rough than the first month, Walden and Kendra's parents all agreed that Walden would work at the trucking company where Tom worked and would get his GED at night school, Wanda still wasn't happy but it was what it was. Right now though it was Walden and Kendra's wedding day since being forced by her parents, it was a simple backyard wedding at the Werewolf clan's home, not too many guests though. Walden was in his room, stomach in knots and sweating. His tuxedo drenched in sweat, while his brothers all just stared at him in awe.

"Never thought I'd see this day," said Waldo.

"I'm seeing it and I still can't believe it" added Willis.

"Walden you gotta breathe man," said Walker concerned.

Walden looked cross at his brothers.

"How the hell can I breathe?! You don't understand what's going on!" exclaimed Walden.

"Hey, easy...come on Walden calm down," said Waldo trying comfort his brother.

"Yeah Walden, come on...Rocket Man" chuckled Wilbur.

Walden took a deep breath since Elton John's Rocket Man was his calming song.

"She packed my bags last night..." sighed Walden.

"Preflight" added Willis.

"Zero hour" said Wade.

"Nine AM" added Winslow.

The boys sang a half-assed version of the song but it made Walden a little calmer, until Winston had to kill the mood by playing Elton John's I Guess That's Why They Call It the Blues, much to the ire of Walden and the others.

"Come on Winston show a little support!" growled Wyatt.

"Hey, Walden made his bed and know he's gotta sleep in it" replied Winston.

"You know, you can be a real prick sometimes!" growled Walden.

Just then Wayne walked in, concerned over all the commotion.

"What's all the commotion?" asked Wayne.

Walden pushed past his brothers and headed downstairs, he was obviously cross not only at Winston but at himself. He knew what he did and well like Winston said he had made his bed and now he's gotta sleep in it. Wayne followed him downstairs and noticed Walden with his face in a pillow.

"You okay?" asked Wayne.

"No, my life has gone to shit..." grumbled Walden.

"No it hasn't, it's a new chapter in life" smiled Wayne.

Walden let out a big, loud groan.

"I'm gonna be honest...I always thought it would be Wade or Winston in this position and not you" chuckled Wayne patting Walden on the back.

Walden let out a small chuckle.

"Wade has those stupid pillows with the cartoon characters on them and I don't think Winston would even know which hole to stick it in!" laughed Walden.

Wayne had a good laugh as well.

"Come on, you gotta go meet your bride," said Wayne.

Wayne took Walden outside and he had approached the pastor, he stood there nervously awaiting Kendra. Walden took a deep breath and he heard over a speaker the song Here Comes the Bride. Kendra walking down in her white wedding dress which belonged to her mother was being walked down the aisle with her father who in his hand had a giant spray bottle full of ice cold water, Walden's Achilles Heel.

Kendra stepped up next to Walden and her father held the bottle to the back of his head.

"_Much like mine_," Wayne thought to himself.

Wanda didn't say much, just had the same sour look on her face.

"We are gathered here today to unite these two in holy matrimony if there's anyone here who thinks these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace," said the pastor.

As expected everyone was silent.

"_Damn_," Walden thought to himself.

Winnie approached in her white dress holding a pillow with two cheap, gold plated wedding bands.

"Do you Kendra, take Walden to be your lawful wedded husband for richer or poorer? For sickness and in health? For better or for worse?" asked the pastor.

"I do," said Kendra putting the ring on Walden's finger.

"Do you Walden, take Kendra to be your lawful wedded wife for richer or poorer? For sickness and in health? For better or for worse?" asked the pastor.

Kendra's dad angrily glared at Walden holding the spray bottle to the back of his head, ready to pull the trigger.

"I do," said Walden putting the ring on Kendra's finger.

"Then by the powers vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride," said the pastor.

Walden and Kendra then shared their first kiss as a married couple.

After that they had a small party in the backyard, Walden went inside to get himself a drink because his nerves were still a little shot, Kendra followed him inside.

"Are you serious? A beer? You're only seventeen!" exclaimed Kendra.

"My dad said I could" replied Walden.

"Alright...fine but just one" replied Kendra a little cross.

As Walden opened his beer, Winston walked up to the couple.

"Well, well look at the happy couple" chuckled Winston.

"What? Come to rub my nose in it?" asked Walden.

"No, I'm happy right now" smiled Winston.

"Why's that?" asked Kendra.

"Well, I overheard your parents talking and their gonna let you guys stay in their basement which means Walden moves out and _I _will be the alpha wolf of the pack!" said Winston proudly.

Unknown to Winston, the others overheard him.

"We are so screwed," said Waldo.

"Oh yeah, I can already see his ego showing" replied Willis.

Walden gave Winston a funny look.

"You really think being the eldest and the alpha is easy?" retorted Walden.

"Of course, I'll pretty much be able to do what I want, when I want to," said Winston cockily.

"You don't get it to do you? Now that you're head honcho you have to get your driver's license and you're gonna take over my responsibilities" replied Walden.

"That's fine with me, you know what? I'm not the one throwing his life away" said Winston cockily.

Kendra could see Walden was getting cross.

"Walden, calm down," said Kendra rubbing his back.

"Throwing my life away? You know what?! Sure I got Kendra pregnant due to an unfortunate accident but at least I'm gonna have something to show for it!" growled Walden.

"Yeah, what?" asked Winston.

"My kid or kids are gonna have Kendra's intelligence and beauty and my...last name but you know what, it's more than you'll accomplish!" growled Walden.

"Listen to yourself, you sound so pretentious!" yelled Winston.

"Oh? I sound pretentious? Okay _Mr. I'm-gonna-be-the-new-alpha-bow-to-me_!" exclaimed Walden sarcastically.

"You know what? Yeah, I'm gonna be the alpha and I'm gonna set a better example than you ever could! I'm so sick of you Walden! Yeah, I said it...everyone thinks you're so great! Walden this...Walden that! Meanwhile, I gotta fight for my share!" exclaimed Winston.

"A better example?! You?! You may be the alpha come my moving day but there's something I have that I doubt you'll ever get and that's everyone else's respect! You know what though? I'm done arguing with you, when my kid or kids are born you can show up or not...I couldn't care less, you don't know everything I had to go through, the one who has to drive everyone around and clean and get groceries for the family but you keep thinking how much easier I had it, come on Kendra let's go out back" growled Walden taking his new bride to the backyard to mingle with Wayne and Wanda.

"Jackass" Winston mumble to himself while grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

**[CUT TO THE DINER]**

"Damn, so you cut your brother out of the picture?" asked Lenny.

"Yeah, he's dead to me" replied Walden finishing his fries.

"Don't say that man, he is family" replied Lenny.

"As far as I'm concerned he ain't," said Walden.

"Well, congrats on being a married man" chuckled Lenny.

"Yeah, it's not half bad...but wait until you hear about when I moved in a month later" chuckled Walden.

"Do tell?" said Lenny.

"Do get me another burger" chuckled Walden.

"Coming up!" exclaimed Lenny.

_(A/N) Well, congrats to Walden but it's kinda sad he cut Winston from the picture but hey whaddya gonna do? Let's see how he survives month three when he moves in with Kendra. Until next time!_


End file.
